Son of Juno: Master of the Hearth
by Blade of the Darkest Night
Summary: Five years ago, Camp Half-Blood underwent its biggest change yet. The campers abandoned Percy Jackson, the only being that has the knowledge to defeat the new threat, the Primordial Goddess of the Earth, Gaea, and her children, the Gigantes. As the campers scramble to find Percy, the Twelfth Legion of Rome is thriving under the leadership of Juno's son: Perseus Jackson.
1. The Start of the Story

**Hello fellow readers of this amazing site! Blade here, starting his major series that will be updated when I can. Yes, I still will be doing the other stories, but this is my main focus. **

**On a completely unrelated note, people will be like, _Holy Fuck! Zeus is Badass! _I made Zeus awesome, because I am sick of stories with him as a royal ass (Pun not intended). **

**I am more focused on my education, than fanfcition, and I take exams soon, so I will need to study.**

**I might be losing my privleges on the computer, so I might not be able to update for a while.**

* * *

**(Narrator POV)**

A man's footsteps were muffled as he ran as fast as he could through the two-foot-deep snow. He could hear the cries and snarls of monsters nearing him. This man was wearing black hoodie with a fiery orange-red trim. His pants are a Camoflauged style of a combat unifrom. His shoes were perfect for running, and looked like they had wings sprouting from them.

As the man kept running, he started to see a light. _Very cliché,_ the man thought. _What's next, a ghost starts screaming, "DONT GO INTO THE LIGHT!" _

"MOO!"

_Oh this is_ so_ much better, it's just the fucking Minotaur._

The Minotaur stepped out from behind some trees, holding his signature OMEGA axe. The man twirled a Sky Blue ring on his right hand, and the ring transformed into a crossbow, that had an automatic feature built-in to it.

The man aligned his sights at the Minotaur, and said in a voice that radiates power, "Say Goodbye."

The Minotaur grunted, "Moo?"

The man pulled the trigger, and arrows shot out rapidly, until all that was left of the Minotaur was golden dust. The man smiled at his handywork, until wolves entered the clearing, growling at him. He felt a strange snese of deja-vu as he remembered Lupa's wisdom, _Young pup, _she had told him, _Wolves have an Alpha Male. Defeating the Alpha Male, makes you the Alpha male. Always remember this._

The man could tell who the Alpha Male was by how the wolves were in a formation behind one wolf.

The wolf transformed into a human male. "You've led us on quite the chase, _Perseus." _Lycaon said, knowing the demigod would flinch. "Join us, or I will have to kill you."

The man, or ah... _Perseus _looked up at Lycaon, his fiery red-orange-brown eyes swirling with rage. "I'll never join you Lycaon, so go rot in Tartarus."

Lycaon looked genuinely sad. "I'm sorry Perseus. Orders are orders. Since you're not join us, I, sadly, must kill you." Lycaon signaled the wolves to his left and right to attack.

Perseus had his crossbow transform back into a ring, and pulled out a cheap looking ball-point pen. Perseus pulled the cap off, and a celestial bronze blade sprang out, and the pen transformed into a beautiful sword. He then turned it to the left 90 degrees, and as the blade changed to silver, swung upwards and sliced one of the wolves' legs off. As the wolf howled in pain, the other leaped onto Perseus' and started clawing at him.

Perseus grunted, and tried to shake the wolf off, but failed. Blood started oozing out of Perseus' back, when he swung his silver sword at the wolf's head, decapitating it completely.

By then, a third wolf came and tackled Perseus right to the ground. Just as the wolf was about to rip Perseus' throat out, Perseus shoved the wolf back and clamped the wolf's jaw with his bare hands. It was now a battle of strength and will.

As the battle raged on between Perseus and the wolf, Lycaon was ordering all the other wolves. "Don't outnumber Perseus, I believe in a fair fight." Other wolves stopped trying to help their comrade, and looked at Lycaon questionably. "Its the honor of a warrior. Be fair, fight fair, grant your opponent a fair chance at winning." Lycaon and the rest of his pack turned back just in time to see Perseus snap their comrades' neck.

Perseus got up and looked at Lycaon, while the wolf pack was staring at Perseus in shock. "Only Hearcles was able to snap one of my wolves necks." Lycaon muttered.

Perseus grinned, "Blessed by Mars, at your service. Although, look down, I passed the line."

Lycaon looked down to see a tiny silver line. "Safe-zone," Perseus said. "I win." After that, Perseus vanished into flames.

* * *

Lycaon cursed. "Damn it!" He turned to his pack. "I want the whole continent scoured for Perseus. Don't search by the Ocean, Poseidon disowned Perseus. But find Perseus, Now!" Lycaon snarled the last part at his pack. The wolves barked, and ran off in search of Perseus.

* * *

Perseus reappeared inside the Olympian throne room, but he was not alone. A man wearing a sky-blue toga was arguing with a woman wearing a goat skin cloak, and another woman wearing a fiery-red tunic.

"... don't care Jupiter! He's my son! We need him to go to your camp!" The woman wearing the goat skin cloak said. "He will do better there."

"Juno," Jupiter said, "If Perseus goes there, he will end up running into the Greeks that betrayed him at Camp Half-Blood."

Juno's eyes narrowed, "Vesta," Juno said, "What do you think?"

The woman in the fiery-red tunic, or Vesta, looked apologetically at Jupiter, "I'm sorry Jupiter, but he is our only hope." Vesta's voice was rising. "He is the champion of Olympus!" By now, Vesta's voice was raised to where it was as if she were commanding an army.

Perseus stepped out from the shadows, "Hey," he said, startling everyone in the room. "Finished."

Juno changed into Hera, and Hera squealed, "Perseus!" Hera then ran and hugged the air out of him.

Perseus was surprised, "Hey mom," he smiled. "What camp were you talking about?"

Hera looked at the other two deites in the room. By now, they were in their Greek forms. Hera mouthed, _He knows to much, we must tell him. _

Zeus was about to argue, but a glare from Hestia shut him up.

Zeus turned to Perseus. "Perseus, I won't deny you the knowledge, but this is an old rivalry that goes back a few millenia. This story is full of trickery, betrayal, forgetfulness, and the fall of Greece. You must be willing to carry the knowledge through your mind without letting it slip. If it slips, Olympus will plunge into a Civil War. Do you accept this responsibility?"

Perseus looked unsure, until his face was set into a determined facial expression. "I'm ready," he said.

Zeus looked at Perseus, "So, Perseus, do you know what happened to the Trojans that survived the sacking of Troy?"


	2. Percy comes to Camp J Percy Style

**Hello again, amazing fanfic readers. Thank you for spending your time reading this story. Constructive crticism only please.**

**Also, sorry about the first chapter and the _fff_. I was having some technical difficulties, and I'm sorry for doing that to all of you. Once again, I'm sorry, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**One last thing, post in the reviews what should the pairing be from these choices:**

**Artemis**

**Bianca**

**Zoe**

**Athena**

**Annabeth (As much as I don't like her, some fanfic guys do...)**

**Hazel**

**OC**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, if I were, Percy would be with someone else.**

**Chapter Two: Percy Jackson comes to Camp J Percy style.**

* * *

**(Narrator POV)**

_**Olympus, 7 months after the Second Titan War**_

Perseus was dumbstruck. All this time, there was a Roman camp, the gods were schizo, and the American Civil War was the last time Greeks and Romans met.

After a few minutes, which felt like hours to Perseus, he was finally able to shut his mouth, and asked one question. "Is that the reason Pluto and Mercury blessed me, and not Hades and Hermes?"

Zeus looked at Hera and his eyes basically screamed, _Perseus needs to know his heritage. He will need the knowledge to become more powerful._

Hera sighed, and muttered something about, "Zeusy-Poo being scared of his 'wittle' nephew."

Vesta rose from the hearth. "I'll tell him." She said. "He needs to know the truth only Pluto, Mercury and I know, Zeus." Zeus opened his mouth to say something but Vesta cut him off. "I didn't tell you, because you were the paranoid Zeus, and not the Zeus you are now." After Vesta said that, Zeus looked down ashamed at himself.

Vesta turned to Perseus, and said, "Perseus, come sit by the Hearth, this will be a long story."

Perseus walked over to the Hearth and sat down. He then looked at her confused, "Err... Vesta? I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but what the fuck is going on?"

Idea looked murderous, "Perseus! Language!"

Perseus looked ashamed, "Sorry Mom." Perseus turned and looked at Vesta again. "Okay... back to the topic, what is it that you need to tell me?"

Vesta smiled sadly, "The reason myself, Mercury, and Pluto blessed you, is because you're our legacy." Zeus and Perseus were shocked. They didn't know that.

Vesta continued on with the story. "What happened was, I had a daughter from the Hearth, without breaking my vow. She grew up as I watched over her, guiding her when she needed it. Then, she grew up, and married a son of Mercury. They had a daughter, a legacy of Vesta and Mercury. Then, their daughter married a son of Pluto, and they gave birth to a baby girl named, Sally Jackson." When Vesta said that, Perseus teared up at the mentioning of his deceased mortal mother. "As you know, Sally grew up, and had a child with _Poseidon,"_ Vesta said his name with so much venom even Perseus flinched.

"As I was saying, she gave birth to you. So, hail Perseus Jackson, Son of Juno, legacy of Vesta, Puto, and Mercury, and master of the Hearth!"

Hera stands up and starts clapping for her only son. Everyone looks at her at Hera looks confused. "What? Can't I clap for my only demigod son?"

Perseus blushes profusely. "Mom, I'm a grown man."

Hera smiles, "But you will always be my baby boy." Perseus blushes even more, if that's possible.

After a few minutes of family bonding, Perseus cuts to the chase. "Mother, I'm guessing that Gaea and her Giant children are rising."

Everyone else in the room stiffened. Hera looked at her son and asked, "How did you know?"

Perseus looked sad. "_She _taught me about what happened after the first Titan War."

Everyone looked down. They knew how much pain Annabeth caused Perseus after she cheated on him. If it weren't for Juno, Perseus would've comitted suicide.

"Anyway!" Perseus said, "The Giant War was after The Titan War, and we need to prepare Olympus and her demigods for war. Because I'm Greek and Roman, I'll head to Camp Jupiter to train the Romans, and Ares can go train the Greeks. Cool?"

Hera and Hestia were smiling at Perseus, while Zeus looked completly and utterly shocked. "Perseus," Zeus asked. "Why would Ares need to train the Greeks?"

Peresus' answer was blunt and to the point. "The Greeks are lazy. They need a god to train them, while the Romans only need a demigod to train them."

Zeus smiled as he was changing into a blonde-haired man with sharp electric-blue eyes, and the man was wearing armor the Emperor of Rome would wear. Zeus, or ah... Jupiter looked at Perseus. "I'll personaly escort you to Camp Me. I will introduce yourself as Perseus Jackson, Son of Juno, Legacy of Vesta, Pluto, and Mercury, Master of the Hearth, and Ambassador of Jupiter. How does that sound?"

Before Perseus could reply, Jupiter teleported himself and Perseus to Camp Jupiter.

* * *

Jason Grace was having an amazing time. First, he was able to knock Octavian, the augur for Apollo, down a peg. Then, he asked Reyna, his Co-Praetor, out and waant rejected, and that led to some personal time. Now, he was whipping newbies into shape in the Fields of Mars, when a brilliant flash blinded everyone's eyes. When the eyes recovered, Jason and the newbies were shocked. There was Lord Jupiter himself, with his hand on the shoulder of an unknown demigod.

Jason bowed, "Father," Jason said with a lpad of respect.

Jupiter frowned, "Jason, I may be the King of the Gods, but I am your father. You don't need to bow to me." Then Jupiter turned to the mysterious man and whispered something. The mystery man whispered something back and Jupiter barked out a laugh.

Meanwhile, most of the Romans were now at the Fields of Mars and looked on in confusion. Lord Jupiter was supposed to be a militaristic deity, not a casual guy, right?

Jupiter looked at the Romans. "Romans," he boomed. "I may be a King, but every deity, mortal, or being has emotions."

Let's just say most of the Romans looked sheepish, well, as sheepish as soldiers can look.

Jupiter cleared his throat, "Now," he began. "You all are probably wondering who this man is. He is the very reason Olympus is still standing. He fought Saturn when Saturn rose from Tartarus and tried to conquer Olympus last summer." At that, the Romans had a look of awe on their faces.

"He is Perseus Jackson, My Wife's adopted son, Vesta's, Pluto's and Mercury's Legacy, The Champion of Mars, The Master of the Hearth, and The Ambassador to myself! Treat him with respect, and he will treat you with respect!"

Perseus whispered to Jupiter, who looked like he needed to wear a dunce cap. "Romans, one last thing. Vesta was able to have a child without breaking her maiden vow, so Vesta did not break her oath." After that, Jupiter flashed out.

Jason, deciding to be the bold one, stepped out and introduced himself. "Hello Perseus, my name is Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, we are honored to have you in our Camp."

Perseus frowned, "No need for formalities Praetor, call me Percy. Also, I want to earn a spot in the Legion, not be given it. Is that possible?"

Jason looked startled, "Of course Percy. You will need to meet us in the Colleseum after we leave the Fields of Mars."

Percy was happy, "One last thing, well actually, two things. One, we're cousins, so I want to get to know you. And two, you said your last name is Grace?"

Jason looked curious, "Yeah it's Grace. Why?"

Percy replied with, "I knew someone with the last name of Grace, that's all."

Jason accepted that answer and turned to the Legion, "Romans! Head to the Colleseum! We will watch Percy Jackson earn his spot in the Legion the hard way!"

The Romans started cheering and started to head towards the Colleseum in New Rome.

* * *

As the Romans were walking towrds the Colleseum in New Rome, Percy caught up to Jason. "Hey Jason, come here, I need to talk to you."

Jason walked towards Percy. "What?"

"While our godly parents are married and that makes us Step-Brothers, they are brother and sister, making us cousins, and I want to get to know my cousin better."

Jason grinned, "I would be honored to," and that's how, to this day, Jason and Percy got to know each other.

* * *

**And cut! Well, hello again fellow fanfic people, and welcome to the story! How was it? Positive critiscism is asked for, and if there are any errors please let me know. Also, put ideas on the reviews, and I will take them into consideration. **

**On an unrealated note, I need help on Shadow Heroes. I have a few ideas so PM me which one should go in Shadow Heroes:**

**Percy becomes the Champion of Chaos**

**Percy becomes Erebus' assassin**

**Percy becomes a Primordial, and his realm is allied with Erebus and Nyx**

**And finally, Percy gets trained by Kronos, who was slipped with a maddening potion from Gaea, to use Time powers and become an immortal unbound by the Ancient Laws.**

**Thank You for reading, and have a great time with life,**

**Blade out.**


End file.
